camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:AtlasSisterno.1
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the User:AtlasSisterno.1 page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BachLynn23 (Talk) 19:21, 12 January 2012 Welcome Heya! Welcome to the wiki! If you need any help, just leave a message on mine, or (most) anybody else's, talk page! Hope to see you round! And, lemme guess. Croucheey? XP Elfiee's In Da House! Talk To Meh! 20:10, January 12, 2012 (UTC) claps sarcastically* well done *rolls eyes* Warning!Severe bonkersness on its way! 20:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) shat ap XD im tryna help, maayn! Elfiee's In Da House! Talk To Meh! 20:17, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Yep, just dont be stupid with it Warning!Severe bonkersness on its way! 20:20, January 12, 2012 (UTC) -coughs- ah-hem!? stupid? oh, shoulda guessed u'd be like that like at school XD Elfiee's In Da House! Talk To Meh! 20:22, January 12, 2012 (UTC) *rolls eyes* ooh, aren't I acting like someone... :D Warning!Severe bonkersness on its way! 20:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeh, you... XD BTW, did you know the other Loz is here? Just thought I'd let you know! Elfiee's In Da House! Talk To Meh! 20:27, January 12, 2012 (UTC) You mean Tak? Well it's kinda obvious, ain't it... *rolls eyes* Warning!Severe bonkersness on its way! 20:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Stop bladdy rolling yer bladdy eyes! obvious? how? am i missing something? Elfiee of Hyperness is here! Careful, you might get infected!! 20:43, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well, of course she would be! *rolls eyes and grins* It's really obvious! Jess and Til know, and now its reached me Warning!Severe bonkersness on its way! 20:54, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Damn Jess! Even the name makes me wanna slap her >.< she would be? *is confuzzled and doesn't like it DX* ?_? Elfiee of Hyperness here! Careful, you might get infected!! 20:57, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Ooh. Never knew u hated Jess THAT much! Takster21 08:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) I never knew who hated Jess at all. You act as if you're best of friends!!! Warning!Severe bonkersness on its way! 10:52, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Eh, yeh Loz. And Lauren, yeh i act it, but like I hate her to bits >.< she's so needy, so annoying, so spoilt, soo -- RARGH! Elfiee of Hyperness here! Careful, you might get infected!! 18:48, January 14, 2012 (UTC) French OI, Couchey (XD)! Finished French and have e-mailed you it! Winners never quit, (Quitters never win!) 19:32, January 22, 2012 (UTC) old claim Do you still plan on working on this claim? http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Kasiah_Janore&t=20120114170107 *sigh* Maybe. No regrets, do you know what that means? ♥ 17:09, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Attie Can't get on chat sorry. :Because I was at my friend house, and he was being a freak. two things! i've got two things for mah 'lil Attie. one, i believe this is WAYYY overdue: and i think you need a little someone to cheer you up when you're down. name her, cuddle her, and give her carrots! ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 20:39, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey, just a heads up, a rule has been added and it has been decided by Bachie, Lottie, and I that the animal nymphs will NOT be allowed to be demigods before. They have a back history, which will be copy and pasted from, and you may add to it. "We all have secrets: and the ones that are kept from us." ~ AG 09:21, July 20, 2012 (UTC) I GIVE YOU ME BADGIE OF SHEEPINESS ALSO, Also, for being an awesome mom, I give you a kitty! Hello Hey there, I'm updating the user/character forum, and I just wanted to confirm with you waht we have on file for your characters. We have listed: #Jak Whitcom (Nemesis) #Serenity Smith (Nyx) #Bethany Johanson (Aphrodite) Is this correct? Badges You get my two badges cause you is special Don't go away mad, just go away.Barbett (talk) 23:06, August 19, 2012 (UTC) HEYOOOOO!!!!! :D hey, i want chuz to meet someone, so come on chat on saturday night! imma be on around 7PM US time. here, have a banana. *gives banana* ~Ty-Lee, Skip on over! 03:02, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Animal Nymph Are you ever gonna make your dolphin nymph, if you have provide a link please.